


Silly Chaton

by Aussie_Phoenix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, All Ships, Badass Alya Césaire, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir To The Rescue, Cute parents, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Marichat, Nino/Ayla cuteness, Tom ships Adrinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussie_Phoenix/pseuds/Aussie_Phoenix
Summary: For one ship to truely be happy all ships need to be happy.Chat shows a more serious side that is rarely seen. Adrian becomes a bit more playful. Marinette makes a unexpected friend. And tries hard to be more relaxed around Adrien.Kind of Angsty. Eventually.





	1. You're a Weapon

“You’re a weapon and weapons don't weep.” Ladybug muttered the mantra under her breath over and over again, as she mentally scolded herself for being so weak. She yo-yoed from building to building canvassing the chaos below her. The words that the Teller of Truth uttered really hit her harder than they should have.   
It was another akumatised victim of Hawk Moth, only this victim coined the name the Teller of Truth, he was a devote Christian that forced his opinions on the members of the public with a megaphone. One citizen of Paris didn’t like the fact he was forcing his religion on others and mocked him in front of a large crowd. Angry and hurt made the perfect combination for Hawk Moth, now the Teller Of Truth, was shouting everyone’s innermost thoughts and feelings, and using them against our heroes.

As she tried to battle her way through the mass of people fighting, crying and, making out in front of the villain. It caught her eyes and simply looked at her. But, that look pierced her soul; she heard a single sentence scream through her.  
“You’re not good enough to be Ladybug, you will never be good enough.” And then it brought on images of Ladybug fighting villains and failing, being taken down by a sway of a hand, with very minimal effort for some. It then showed Marinette images of her family in danger and she was to weak to move she was crying out in frustration.  
“I’m not good enough.” She finally said, snapping back to the scene before her. But she still couldn’t move a single step towards the villain.

“Ladybug what are you doing?” Chat voice echoed beside her, as though a glass wall separated the two. It was echoed like a blast had just perforated her eardrums and she was still getting used to hearing. She tried to snap out of it. She shook her head, she scrunched her fists, she even tried, willed, her feet to stomp, but all that came out was a soft whimper, and tears started strolling down her cheeks. She felt a hand swipe it away; she could tell it was Chat’s by the leather feel on her cheek.   
“C’mon My Lady, whatever he’s saying to you that’s making you so upset mustn’t be true. You’re the bravest, most loyal, amazing person I know. And we can do this, but I need you.” Chat pleaded. 

Ladybug looked into Chat’s eyes, that last sentence seemed to cut through to her more than any of her own words could, Ladybug strode forward. But she still had no idea what to do with her lucky charm, a controller for a gaming system. Chat had already made a joke that he didn’t feel like the Teller of Truth would be up for a gaming sesh, but that if the duo took a small break he would love to kick her butt in he’s favourite game Ultimate Mecha Strike III. 

As if on cue, the second ring of their miraculous sounds. Time’s running out, maybe they can run back, recharge, and then come back ready to fight. She looks to Chat Noir who is thinking just as hard as she was, bystanders could possibly smell their brains that had been seriously fried, suddenly Chat shouts out to Ladybug.  
“Hey, Bugaboo! What if you hook the controller over at the Video Game store,” Ladybug’s eyes followed Chat’s outstretched hand and saw the little Video Game store of the corner, “and play the controversial game Godus,” a game that the player was God and could get the NPC to worship them, and control their moves. “Then while he’s distracted you could come behind him and we can get the Megaphone off him by using Cataclysm on the arm that is attached to it.”  
Ladybug thought through the plan that Chat had come up with; it sounded like it just might work only there was one problem,

“But, Chaton. I can’t.” Ladybug looked down, and Chat now had a quizzical look on his face. “I can’t while I can still hear him.” She explained. Chat looked at her with a sad smile. Chat looked frantically around for something to help. Luckily the chill of the winter months had brought with it all types of accessories, most importantly earmuffs. Chat ran up to a couple crying, and kissing at different intervals, and yanked the earmuffs off the two girls, as they were distracted. He tossed the black pair to Ladybug and donned the bright pink ones for himself. She scowled playfully at Chat and placed them over her ears, once she had she couldn’t hear the words “Weak, Not as good as Ladybug.” Anymore and her face light up at Chat and he brought his hand up to rub his neck. “Good thinking Kitty!” She called out following through with the plan. 

In no time at all they said goodbye to the little butterfly and threw the controller in the air, to put everything back so all was right with Paris.  
When the friends finally pounded fists. Ladybug’s hand seemed to stay a beat longer before she pulled it away, Chat, who was usually oblivious to girls feeling towards him didn’t notice, but Ladybug did.   
And as she flew off on her yo-yo for somewhere to change back into her civilian self, she thought that that silly cat might just be starting to be a bit more serious.


	2. Something Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just after the Akuma Attack. Marinette has time to think, and Alya has some suspicions, (as she always does). Adrien joins the girls for lunch

Marinette had rushed to school as fast as her accident-prone self could take her. Unfortunately, Marinette was late again. It wouldn’t be a typical school day without her walking in minutes after the bell rang.  
As she opened the door to Madame Bustier’s class, Mari awkwardly mumbled her apologies to her teacher as she found her way to her desk. As she sat down, Ayla turned to her,  
“Okay Girl, what’s the excuse this time, don’t tell me you got caught in that crazy fight this morning and got influenced by the Truth Teller.” Alya smirked at her.

“Ha-ha, you know me Alya always getting myself in some sort of trouble.” Marinette mocked herself. Ayla simply rolled her eyes in response, and turned back to face the teacher who had her arms crossed, impatiently waiting for the girls to finish their chat. The girls both blushed and focused on their schoolwork for the rest of the lesson.

 

After the bell rang, the girls gathered up their things.  
“Hey, so did you realize something off about our heroes today?” Alya asked. Marinette raised an eyebrow. Off. What does Alya mean off, did she notice that it took Ladybug a little bit longer to solve the problem than usual? And that she herself didn’t figure it out, that it was all Chat Noir. And Paris was probably better off without her because she was becoming a terrible hero? 

“Off?” was all that Marinette could actually splutter out. 

“Yeah, the whole thing seemed a little different, Ladybug’s seemed a bit rushed, and like she’s wasn’t thinking before she did something,  
“Chat seemed to be more calculated in his actions than just running in head first which he’s known to do, it’s so weird it’s like they’ve swapped tactics.” Alya concluded.  
Marinette pondered this for a second. It always seemed that Alya knew Ladybug better than she did. And she always knew how she/Ladybug was thinking/feeling sometimes before she did. 

The girls strolled to Marinette’s family bakery for lunch. They stopped by a picnic table on the outskirts of school where Nino and Adrien sat with a few other people from class.  
“Hey boys, we’re heading to Tom & Sabine’s wanna join?” Alya asked as she sat down on top of the picnic table. She looked at Nino’s bag of chips and reached her hand in to grab a handful, and snacked on them as she waited for the boy’s response.  
Nino stared down Alya and moved his chips further down the table away from her, 

“I guess I have to come now, as someone has just taken my food away from me.” He sniped at Alya. “I’m a growing boy you know I need all the nutrition I can get.” Nino pouted as Alya giggled. 

“Oh, Nino.” Marinette chimed in. “I’ll make sure Papa sends you home with some extras.” She winked at Nino. Nino beamed mischievously at Alya. 

“I like Marinette better.” He commented, 

“So do I.” Ayla shot back. Adrien held up his hand in front of the two bickering lovers. 

“I’ll tag along too.” He turned his head to Marinette. “I love your families mille-feuille, I don’t know how you make them so flaky yet so moist.” Adrien added. Marinette grinned at the floor. 

“Papa, w-would love to hear t-that.” Marinette stuttered. She was proud of herself for keeping the stutters to only two words. 

The four friends walked out the gates of Francoise Dupont High. They crossed the street to reach the bakery. As Marinette opened the door and heard the familiar chime of the bell she could see that she wasn’t the only one that thought that the bakery was a good choice for lunch. Marinette’s mother and father were busy with a lunchtime rush with people crowding the entire shop and Tom running around grabbing bread as Sabine tried to ring up order after order. Marinette immediately put her things down and grabbed a spare apron to help out. She went behind the counter and started bagging breads, and ringing up orders. Suddenly, the three friends joined in too and grabbed aprons of their own. Within minutes everyone waiting was served and the rush had calmed to a few customers. Marinette took off her apron and the rest did the same. 

“You guys didn’t have to help, but thank you I really appreciate it.” Marinette said to her friends. Nino, Ayla, and Adrien said their you’re welcomes back as a hand clapped on her shoulder she looked up behind to see her Papa wearing a grin that reached his eyes, and blushed his cheeks. 

“I was just about to say the same to all of you.” He bellowed, with a slight chuckle. “Apple doesn’t fall far, isn’t that right Honey!?” He called out to Sabine. 

“Definitely not!” She shouted from somewhere in the back of the store. 

“Oh Papa, I had to help you and Mama. What kind of daughter would I be if I didn’t?” Marinette said. 

“You would still be the best daughter in all of Paris.” Tom said, as he pulled Marinette in for a bear hug, with outstretched hand he pulled the rest of the friends in for a big squeeze. “All right,” he said as he let them all go, “pick something out for lunch, on the house of course.” Tom gestured to the pastries, and ready-made sandwiches in the store. The boys were practically salivating at the mention of food, let alone free food!  
Adrien attempted to put his tongue back in his mouth as he walked over to Tom, “Thank you so much, Sir.” He held out his hand, Tom took it and shook his hand with bone-crushing strength. Adrien rubbed his hand as he took it back. “I was just telling Mari that I couldn’t wait to have one of your mille-feuille.” Adrien grinned. 

“That true, Marinette?” Tom asked. Marinette nodded rapidly. “Well, a boy after my own heart, and here I was thinking it was my Marinette you were after.” Tom chuckled and slapped a hand on Adrien’s back, as he awkwardly smiled, and Marinette turned scarlet and slid down the wall. Alya had to swoop next to her to keep her best friends standing. 

A few minutes later, as Marinette composed herself and was no longer in danger of self-destructing, and the four friends grabbed all the food they could possibly eat, they left the bakery and headed back to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of know where the story is going and hope to include all ships! It should be more of Chat isn't just a silly cat anymore, and Marinette becomes more confident around Adrien. Each chapter will hopefully be around 1K words


	3. Thoughts vs. Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien POV with some MariChat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Adrien POV Btw.   
> And it's MariChat so naturally double length

 

Adrien had practically skipped back to school returning from lunch, despite the intimidation of Marinette’s father, and the insinuation that he was after Marinette, he was happy to have gone to the bakery. Seeing Marinette hard at work, helping others, talking, laughing, and genuinely happy couldn’t help but make him happy as well. She was infectious in the way nothing ever seemed to get her down. Adrien was also happy because he’s stomach was full of delicious pastries.

Adrien, Alya, Marinette, and Nino headed into Science class with Miss Mendeleiev.

As they sauntered to the classroom door carrying paper bags with the bakery design on them a few fellow classmates that were waiting by the door rushed at the group.

 

“Hey guys, know how you love me?” Alix said, Kim pushed in front of her and stood directly in front, completely blocking the pink haired pixie.

 

“Ignore her, you know that you love me. And you know that I’m bulking up and need every bite I can get.” Kim persuaded, Rose was now tugging on Marinette’s sleeve.

 

“Oh Marinette, you should have told me you were going, I oh so wanted a pretty pink macaroon!” she squeaked. Alya shoved a hand into the bag and pulled out a few assortments of pastries, and practically threw them to the group.

 

“Here you vultures!” Alya yelled. “Now beat it!” She added for good measure. Luckily Madame Mendeleiev opened the door to the classroom and ushered everyone in. They took their places around the lab.

 

 __________________________A Few Hours Later ______________________________________

 

Later that night, Adrien paced his bedroom floor, throwing a small ball up in the air and catching it. After a few minutes a knock sounded on his door,

“Come in Nathalie.” He said, as he knew it couldn’t be anyone else. Nathalie pushed the door open and took a few steps inside. She clutched her tablet close to her chest and used a finger to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

 

“Master Adrien, I’m sorry to inform you that your father had an important meeting with a prospective designing company and will not be in Paris for the next two days, he left this morning.”

 

Adrien sometimes got the feeling that she felt bad for him, for having no mother and an absent father. He on the other hand started to see the positive of being able to convince Nathalie to let him have a social life, for the next two days at least. Adrien however kept those ideas to himself, and put on a solemn deposition. Sure, Nathalie would still insist with his bodyguard, and his modeling, and extracurricular activities, but two days where he could persuade Nathalie to have friends over, or go to there’s or go to the movies. He couldn’t help but beam at the prospect. He saw the raised eyebrow of Nathalie and quickly frowned.

 

“Okay, Nathalie. Thanks for telling me.” He responded as Nathalie backed out the door, closing it with a firm thud behind her.

Plagg zipped out from wherever he was hiding when she left. Whizzing around Adrien’s head.  “A whole two days, with the Warden away.” Plagg sniggered. “What ever will we do?” He chuckled, as he loop-de-looped in the air in front of Adrien.

 

“I’ve got lots of ideas, but first things first. Plagg. Claws Out!” Adrien commanded, as a small black blub flew its way into his ring, within seconds he was no longer Adrien Agreste The Model, but Chat Noir The Superhero. He jumped up to his window and snuck out without a sound.

 

The Parisian air hit his face like a cold slap. The cooler months were bringing on with them cold winds and freezing nights, luckily his suit kept him warm, but his cheeks stung with the air whipping him as he bounded from rooftop to rooftop. Adrien didn’t seem to mind the pain so much, because he was free. Cruising along the rooftops of Paris, exploring sights not many have the ability to see. After a few minutes of running across buildings, Chat slowed down. He walked across roof after roof until he noticed a crowd a few buildings up.

 

He slunk to the sides of the building making sure no one would see him if they looked up. Chat Noir probably should have turned back; he didn’t want autographs, interviews, or admiring fans. He already had enough of that with his civilian self. Still the commotion brought on a certain curiosity in the cat. As he made his way closer to the building with the crowd, he noticed a skylight. He inched closer and laid down on the roof close enough to the skylight so that he could see, but hopefully no one could see him. He watched the scene below with much interest.

 

People of all ages, dressed in semi-formal clothing were standing around looking at the walls; the walls were covered with art of all mediums. He watched the people point and awe and stare at the art. He could also hear comments of art pieces, thanks to his heightened abilities.

 

He heard a familiar voice and tried to track it down. “This is my favourite, do you see how the artist has used the different mediums to make it seem there’s just one. I wish my designs will someday be this good.” Adrien found the voice it belonged to none other than Marinette. “It was so nice of Nathanial to invite us to his Uncle’s Art Show but I feel so underdressed, everyone here looks stunning.” Marinette commented to Alya standing beside her.

 

Chat looked to the girl’s dresses. Alya was wearing a voguish burnt orange maxi dress with a front tie, which she had accessorized with a brown waist belt, and round wood earrings. He’s eye cut to the blue haired girl and was taken aback; Marinette’s dress was scarlet red. The knee length dress had a sweetheart cut with long sleeved top of lace covering her chest and arms. He noticed that she had accessorized it with a black ribbon around her hair. Chat thought that Marinette couldn’t be further than the truth they looked beautiful enough to be one of the exhibits. Alya seemed to think the same as she commented to Marinette.

“Girl, you are absolutely crazy. We look slammin’.” The best friend assured. “These dresses that you made are gorgeous, when you said mine was orange I thought you were just trying to make me look worse than you, but I got to say I love this dress more than Nino.” She chuckled.  Mari laughed back, and the two friends flitted to the next painting. They were waved over by a tall older man wearing a dark blue suit.

 

“Mister Kurtzberg, thank you so much for allowing us to come to your art show, I’ve loved every piece I’ve passed by.” Marinette said in way of an introduction. Chat was shocked that she could string out more than two words without spluttering, but then again he has always noticed that she can be confident when she’s passionate about the subject.

 

“Why I thank you Marinette for such lovely words, my dear Nephew can’t stop gushing about your amazing designs. I would love to see them sometime.”

 

“She hardly shows anyone, Mister Kurtzberg. Not even her best friend.” Alya chimed in.  Chat Noir caught the sight of Marinette seething at her ‘best friend’.

 

“Why that’s too bad Marinette,” he commented. “But, if you ever want to discuss art or design, artist to artist. My door is always open.” He nodded to the girls and left them.

 

_______________________________ An Hour Later __________________________________________

 

As Chat Noir crunched on a sandwich he had changed back into Adrien to get, he watched listlessly up and the sky and noticed that the voices below him had died down considerably. _Perhaps_ , he thought, _the art show had come to an end_. As he got up to leave the building and head back home, he noticed Marinette carrying a large case to the back of a white van. She placed the case into the back and slid it further in, a man approached from behind her.

“You know you really didn’t have to help me pack up. The art show was for you to enjoy not work.” Said the man that had earlier revealed to be Nathaniel’s uncle, the artist behind the show. Marinette jumped as he spoke, luckily she was no longer holding the box, because Chat guessed it could have flown twenty feet up into the air. Marinette had turned to face him.

“It’s the least I could to, artist to artist. Thank you for scheduling me in later this week to see my work.” Marinette gushed.  “I should be heading home now though, Mama and Papa, will be worried.”

“Goodbye Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Mister Kurtzberg said with the tip of his head. He walked back inside the building as Marinette started to walk away from the truck.

 

Chat Noir thought about leaving. He thought about going home to bed. But, thinking and actions are two very different things. He saw Marinette let out a loud exhale, she leaned against the alleyway and unzip her two black heels and carried them in her hand. He noticed that she was going to walk home, _late at night_ ** _by herself_**.

Adrien caring for his friend wasn’t necessarily _thinking_ as he bounced down from the rooftop and beside Marinette.

 

“Ahhhh!” Marinette screamed jumping back, clutching her chest.

“Jesus!” Chat yelled, not expecting Marinette to scream. “Sorry.” He added, as he saw her offended look. Marinette blinked her bluebell eyes at him, and then frowned as she frantically looked around her as if she was expecting a _Candid Camera_ crew to tell her she’s just been _Punk’d._

“Chat Noir?” Marinette gasped. “Where’s the Akuma?!” She commanded. Chat laughed quickly and shook his head.

“No akuma, just feline like a midnight stroll. But on my travels I noticed a fair maiden in need of a gentleman to walk her home.” Chat explained, bowing and extending his arm to her.

“Well you better go find that fair maiden Chaton.” Marinette teased, and continued walking. Chat stared at her a little bewildered, but jogged up to walk alongside her.

 

“Maybe  _I’m_ the fair maiden that needs an escort.” Chat shot back, with just as big of a grin as a Cheshire cat. Marinette rolled her eyes at the cat and continued walking. Chat followed closely beside, he reached his hand out and took the shoes from Marinette’s hand. Marinette looked up at him with a curious look but let him take them. “By the way, I think your dress is amazing.” Marinette smiled up at him.

 

“Thanks, but you should have seen my friends, Ayla’s I tired the hardest on her.”

 

“I saw the orange dress, it was amazing. They both are.” Chat covered his mouth with his gloved paw. _Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit. She going to think I’m a stalker. I don’t know how to explain myself out of this._ “I uh, was here a couple minutes before I rudely scared you.” Chat said in a way of explanation.

 

“Uh Chat?”

 

“Yes Marinette.” He squeaked.

 

“She left an hour ago.” She giggled at his red face. He felt himself going redder and redder with each laugh. Chat was definitely going to have to do some explaining.

 

“I uh, love art. Big, Big art fan.” Chat lied. “Huge, gargantuan, people practically say I am living art.” He awkwardly winked and finger gunned at her, by the look on her face he could tell that was a bad move. Marinette then inched closer to his face until there were bare centimeters between the two.

 

“Are, you, lying?” Marinette chuckled. Chat had a flashback of only weeks before where he had used that same line, on the same girl. He scowled and stopped walking. He gestured to the building across the street.

 

“We are here. Safe and sound. Maiden, no longer in distress. You’re welcome. I will save you again some other time.” Chat turned on his heel to leave as he felt a hand tug on his tail.

“Not so fast, Kitty. You never said you weren’t lying?”

“I am, I mean I’m not. Lying that is.” Chat spluttered. “I’m paw-sitive.” Chat chuckled, as he finally found his cockiness. Marinette rolled her eyes as she let go of his tail; Chat stumbled a little from the lost weight tugging him back.

“Good Night, Chat.” Marinette said as she walked back inside the house, turning only to wave as she unlocked the front door.

“Good Night, Mari.” Chat whispered into the night air.


End file.
